elenifoureirafandomcom-20200214-history
Sirens
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Released Aprl 5th 2019, the official video racked up one million views after just one week of release. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Lyrics: (Verse 1: Snoop Dogg) Drop the bomb, ring the alarm We are here to do bottly harm Now grab your girl And run along 'Cuz you'll meet with me by the end of the song Ayo Kaan… What it do? You take her and I'll take two Stop depressing stop the crying Red alert, hit the sirens All ladies are in for free Dimes, dubs they all from me All you ladies are in for free Here's my number, call for me Get nasty, get freaky, get wet, now get loose Get nasty, get freaky Get loose, get it girl (Chorus: Eleni Foureira) Sweet Dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? I travel the world & the seven seas Everybody's looking for something Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you Some of them want to abuse you Some of them want to be abused (Verse 2: Kaan) Boom boom blowin' up Hands in the sky baby hold 'em up So fresh so clean when I’m rollin' up Schitzo sick flow no throwin' up Showin' up all V.I.P. Straight to the front i don’t need I.D. Sayin' "Hi" to every single pretty girl i see 'Cuz everybody in the party wanna be like me Hot fire I burn that flame K double A N learn that name Top shelf with the flow 'cuz I learned that game Everybody know me 'cuz I earned that fame Turn it up! B-Boys on the dance floor burn it up! Everybody 'round the whole world heard of us And we kill of the track cuz we so murderous Let’s go! (Chorus: Eleni Foureira) Sweet Dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? I travel the world & the seven seas Everybody's looking for something Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you Some of them want to abuse you Some of them want to be abused (Verse 3: Kaan - only on the extended version) Flashes, sirens, neon lights Kicks stands up when we on bikes See my swag I’m beyond tight I do my T-H-I-N-G on mic's its.. S-N double O P First class in your face homie what its gon' be? People never understand what they don’t see But you see me so I’m G double O D Girl, move your waistline to the bass line Superstar flow i got the outer space kind Getting to that money i don’t gotta chase mine And i came in here to party i don’t wanna waste time Turn it up! B-Boys on the dance floor burn it up! Everybody 'round the whole world heard of us And we kill of the track cuz we so murderous Lets go! (Chorus: Eleni Foureira) Sweet Dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? I travel the world & the seven seas Everybody's looking for something Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you Some of them want to abuse you Some of them want to be abused Sweet dreams.. Category:Sirens Category:Single Category:Videos